


Missing Half of Me

by kissyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Niall Horan, Frat Boy Harry, Frat Boy Liam, Frat Boy Niall, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn Malik, Protective Harry, but harry just shows his affection in weird ways, comment your thoughts!! this is my first abo fic so id like to know how im doing, harrys kinda a bad boy but hes soft for louis, louis thinks harrys a dick, nouis is cute but dont worry they just soft, or maybe louis just hates all alphas, perrie/zayn never have any romantic interest in each other fyi theyre both gayy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissyharry/pseuds/kissyharry
Summary: Louis is a stubborn Omega and Harry is the Alpha who wants him.ft. side ziam, louis/perrie/zayn best friends, harry/liam best friends, and niall being best friends with everyone.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> my first abo/larry fic. hope u like it. sorry for any errors im stuuuupid xx

 Louis Tomlinson was spending this rare, sunny afternoon in the library. Perrie and Zayn had practically begged Louis to go along with them to the park. Louis refused. He had a test in his English Literature class on Monday and he refused to get a bad grade, just to see some sun. He had been studying relentlessly for the last four hours, the clock ticking to Five as he typed away on his Macbook. His fingers ached and his concentration was slowly deteriorating as he filled out a study guide. That was the fifth one he had done. Louis didn't care that Mrs. Simmons had said the test wouldn't be a challenge, that even the students with the lowest grades would surely pass. Louis had one of the highest grades in English Literature, and he wanted to keep it that way. He finished the study guide with ease, quickly googling for another one on the topic. He practically knew this subject better than he knew himself at this point. He cracked his knuckles, wiggled his fingers, and prepared to complete the sixth one.

Louis could smell Perrie and Zayn before he could see them. The smaller Omega internally groaned, frustration boiling in his belly as his friends scents became stronger. Not even a minute later, he felt a soft hand slap his shoulder. He looked up, scowl on his lips as he glared at his friends. Perrie sat down beside him, Zayn pulling out a chair from across the table to sit in. Perrie didn't look amused, glancing at Louis' laptop screen before shutting the device.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing, Pez? I'm studying." Louis quickly reopened his laptop, but the electronic piece of shit (Louis' words) seemed to be on Perries side. It had completely shut down, presumably exhausted from Louis' relentless work.

"No, you aren't. You're frying your poor brain." Perrie sighed. She ran a hair through Louis' soft hair, the Omega purring at the touch. Perrie was also an Omega, so the touch didn't feel how it would if it were an Alpha doing it, but Louis' inner Omega still loved the attention. 

Perrie glanced at Zayn, but he just shrugged in return. Perrie glared at the raven haired boy. He shook his head quickly, which only resulted in a kick to his knee. He whimpered at the contact, before muttering a 'fine' and coming over to their side of the table.

"Okay, you guys can leave now. I'll just go back to studying, thanks." Zayn grabbed the laptop before Louis could do so. "What the hell, Z? Give it back."

"No. You're done studying. Pez and I decided we're all going to a party tonight." Zayn shoved Louis' laptop into his backpack. Louis fake growled, angry at his friends antics. Perrie giggled into her hand at the soft noise. Some Omegas were capable of making semi-realistic Alpha growls, but Louis would never be one of them. He sounded like a sassy kitten. "You need to get your mind off school, Lou. You study every second of everyday. You need to relax."

Louis' eyes lit up for a split second, not mad at the idea of drinking, before he groaned in realization. He pulled away from Perrie and stood up, hands on his hips. "I am not going to a frat party. You're both lunatics if you think I would ever set foot in that knothead house."

Perrie and Zayn exchanged a glance from over Louis' shoulder.

Three hours later and Louis stood in a sweaty frat house.

 

Perrie and Zayn had practically threatened to throw his laptop out of their second story window if he didn't go (Okay, not really, but that's what it felt like). Louis was wearing skin tight white skinny jeans, a rip sat on his left knee and right thigh. They were rolled up at his ankles, showing off his triangle tattoo. A baby pink sweater clung to his shoulders, falling slightly. He pushed his hair to the side, not even bothering fixing it before he arrived. Perrie liked to call it his "hedgehog" look when his hair was styled this way, but Louis couldn't care less. He wasn't trying to impress any of the Alphas at this party. He'd rather them hate him then even bother trying to get with him. Louis firmly believed Frat Alphas only wanted one thing from Omegas. A place to put their knot. Despite Perrie and Zayn telling him there were plenty of nice Alphas, that Louis had just met the wrong ones, Louis still knew the truth. Louis swore to himself the second he arrived at Uni that he would never, never, find an Alpha that was in a Fraternity attractive. 

Louis sighed as he walked further into the house, he contemplated taking his black toms off, before remembering this was a party and no one does that. Perrie and Zayn had already abandoned him. Perrie had went to find some of her other friends, while Zayn went to find Liam. Liam and Zayn had been flirting for months, and Louis is honestly surprised they aren't dating yet. Liam is an Alpha, and as much as Louis' despises the fact that he's in a Frat, he has to admit Liam is one of the kindest Alphas he's ever met. He's happy Zayn found someone so kind. 

Louis walks only a few more steps before artificial blond hair is shoved in his face and an Irish voice booms in his ear. "Lou! You're here! What did Zayn and Perrie have to do to get you to come?"

"Threaten to delete all the files on my laptop." Louis pouts as the Beta pulls away. 

"No shit, seriously?' Niall chuckles, leaning against the wall for support.

"No, they didn't. They may as well have, though. Felt like they'd have killed me if I said no." 

Niall laughs, grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him further into the building. Louis' nostrils flare at all the scents surrounding him. "Well, I'm glad you're here. Haven't seen you in ages, mate."

"Been busy." Louis replies as Niall shoves a red solo cup in his hand. Louis takes a sniff, smelling Vodka and something fruity, and takes a slow sip. It's good, so Louis takes a bigger sip this time.

Niall sighs, a soft look in his eyes as he pulls the older boy towards him. "Well stop, mate. Miss you."

Louis purrs at the affection, smiling at the Betas arms around him. Louis pulls away, cup gripped tightly in his hand. "So, any special ladies in your life, Ni?"

"Nah, mate. Focusing on school and friends right now." Niall shrugged, arm looping around the Omegas shoulders. "What about you? Any special boys I should know about? You know I'll have to approve of them first right? It's my duty as your best Beta friend."

Louis giggles into Nialls shoulder, his cup nearly empty. "No. No boys. I'd rather not meet some stuck up Alpha, think he's nice, then later find out he's a piece of shit and get my heartbroken."

"You're too pessimistic, Lou. There are plenty of genuinely nice Alphas." Niall sighs, before spotting someone in the crowded house. "Here's one now. Harry! Come here, mate."

Louis eyebrows furrow, and a second later the prettiest Alpha he's ever seen is standing in front of him. He can only assume this boy is an Alpha, if his tall build and confident stance is anything to go by. Also, considering the fact he's sure this is the boy Niall called over. The boy, Harry, is wearing black skinny jeans and a black v-neck, his tattoos on full display. He grins down at Louis, and Louis can't help but smile back. He's tipsy and this boy has long brown curls and a dimple, for Christs sake. Louis is only human.

"Harry, this is Louis." Niall smiles, gripping Louis shoulder reassuringly. "Louis, Harry.'

"Hello, Louis." Louis thinks he nearly melts at the deep voice. A hand is placed in front of him. Louis places his own in it before he can think better of it. He's mesmerized by how much bigger Harrys hand is than his, not even bothering to shake the other hand. Louis just lets his hand rest in Harrys until Niall bumps into him, reminding him he never responded.

"Hi." Louis blushes. The warmth of the house taking over him as Niall releases Louis from his grip. He mutters something about finding Zayn before Louis is left alone with the Alpha.

The room around Louis seems to get louder, and if he glanced to his left he would see a game of FIFA being played. He doesn't though, because Harry hasn't let go of his hand and Louis thinks he might be going insane. Harry just smiles down at him, before securing his grip on Louis' hand before leading him into the living room. 

"Would you like to sit, Lou?" Louis can only nod, the deep rasp of the Alphas voice making his stomach flip. Harry sits down first, slowly placing Louis onto his lap as they watch the other boys play FIFA. Being this close to Harry has Louis' Omega senses tingling. He's hyper aware of how good Harry smells below him, and how every time Harry shifts Louis can feel slick threaten to pour out of him.

Louis' tipsiness fades off an hour into watching FIFA. The one cup of Vodka not doing much at keeping the Omega tipsy for a long period of time. Louis quickly realizes how stupid he had been, cuddling with an Alpha? He hears Harry say something to one of the Frat boys, and Louis is out of his lap in a second. He was cuddling with an Alpha in a Frat. Was he going insane? Even tipsy Louis should know better. 

 

He feels a hand grasp his, and looks down to see Harry with a look of concern on his face. "You okay, Louis? What's wrong?"

Louis scoffs, pulling his hand away. "How dare you take advantage of me when I was drunk."

"What?" Harrys eyebrows furrow, an aggravated look on his face. "We didn't do anything."

"You call me being on your lap for an hour when I'm hardly conscious, nothing?" People look over as Louis raises his voice, interested in why the boy is so angry.

Harry lets out a low growl. Louis backs away at the noise. "You could have left whenever you wanted. I didn't hold you down."

"As if I would want to walk anywhere! You were using your stupid Alpha scent on me." Louis groans. "I want nothing to do with you."

"You were the one who didn't let go of my hand. You were the one who didn't leave. I didn't even scent you. Stop making excuses, Omega." Harrys voice remains calm, despite the annoyance in his eyes.

Louis growls. "You are a disgusting, disrespectful, Alpha. I cannot believe Niall said you were nice."

Niall shows up then, a confused look on his face. "What's going on, Louis? I could smell your anger from across the house. And I'm a Beta."

"Your favorite Alpha is a knothead." Louis glares at Harry. "And I'm leaving."

"What? What happened?" Niall furrows his eyebrows, hand light on Louis' shoulder.

"Nothing. Louis is being melodramatic." Harry sighs, standing up in front of the two boys. "He was tipsy, so we sat on the couch. He was in my lap, that was it."

"Oh. Lou, that's not too bad."

"I was practically drunk!"

"And I practically saved you from every other drunk Alpha in this house!" Harrys nostrils flared in anger. "You were safe with me. As you said, you were practically drunk, but did any Alphas bother you? No. because you were with me."

Perrie and Zayn show up then, worry in their eyes as they stand behind Louis.

"I would have been fine." Louis scoffs.

"Would you really? Because Niall had walked away, and I didn't see anyone else with you. I was looking out for you." 

"You don't even know me. I don't need you to take care of me." Louis turned around, walking away from the Alpha and the situation.

Perrie and Zayn were hot on his trails, asking if he was okay and what had happened. Louis told them, but refused to admit that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have been okay if the Alpha wasn't there. There were plenty of other drunk Alphas in that house, and considering Louis could barely stand, anything could've happened to him. He pushed that thought away, there's no way he would let himself be in debt to that knothead Alpha. 

There was also no way he'd let himself think about how pretty the Alpha was.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda rushed and suuuuuper short. im sorry :-( im hoping my writing will progress as i write this story! <3
> 
> (also not beta read, so point me out on any errors! xx)

The next time Louis was at the frat house was a week later. He had passed his English Literature test with flying colors, patting himself on the back as all his hard work payed off in the end. Zayn and Perrie continued to say he still would’ve passed without the relentless studying, but he ignored them. It was hours later when they insisted on taking Louis to a party to celebrate. Louis immediately declined, stating that ‘I will never go into that house again. Who knows what would happen to me?’ Perrie and Zayn just responded with a roll of their eyes and a promise not to leave him alone again. Louis knew their promises were empty, as Perries friend Jade (Who was a pretty Alpha, Louis noted, storing that information for later) would be there and Zayn would instantly go to find Liam. 

Nevertheless, Louis put on a white shirt and black skinny jeans, slipping on adidas before going to meet his friends. He figured he may as well meet a somewhat decent Alpha. His inner Omega craved the affection and he decided a one time thing wouldn’t hurt. As long as there wasn’t any run-ins with that knothead he had the misfortune of meeting last time, he’d be fine. 

Louis’ hopes were crushed the second he stepped into the frat house. The Alphas scent filling his nose as soon as he entered the large building, despite the numerous other scents in his area. He cursed himself internally, wondering why he agreed to come back after last time, before following Zayn to the kitchen. 

“Come on, Lou. Harry’s not that bad.” Louis eyes narrowed at his friend, or traitor, he would say. “Last time I was here with Liam, Harry was really nice. Asked if you were okay and everything.”

Louis eyes shot up at that. “He has no right to know the state of my wellbeing.”

Zayn threw his head back in a laugh, handing Louis a beer. Louis took it greedily, ready to get alcohol in his bloodstream. He needed some relaxation tonight, and a beer would do the trick. Liam emerged from the living room at that moment, right hand resting on Zayns waist. 

“What’s this then? Boyfriends?” Louis eyebrows rose, a smirk on his lips as he sipped his beer. 

Zayn just laughed, walking out of the kitchen. Not before sending Louis a glare over his shoulder though. Louis chuckled, gripping his beer tighter as a certain scent grew stronger. He gripped the counter next to him annoyance. 

It was only a matter of time before Harry was next to Louis, a smirk on his lips as leaned on the counter. His arm propped him up, lanky body on full display. A smirk played on Harrys lips as he looked at Louis. His scent was so strong that Louis had to fight the urge to move closer. “I knew you were here. Could smell you from the living room.”

Louis squinted, any desire for the Alpha gone at the remark. “That’s a very rude thing to say, you know. You don’t just go around talking about people’s scents.” 

“No, I don’t.” Harry smiled, dimple deep in his cheek. “Only talk about yours.” 

Louis growled, the animalistic noise not nearly as harsh as he wanted it to be. He took a gulp of his beer, before he made to walk out of the room. Only, Harry went to block Louis from leaving, resulting in Louis bumping into him and spilling his beer down the Alphas white shirt. 

“Oops.” Louis smirked. Harrys eyes darkened as he watched Louis leave the room like nothing had happened. 

Louis sauntered into the living room, vaguely aware of Harry walking to his room to change his beer soaked shirt. He smiled to himself, before doing a quick scan of the living area. Louis grimaced at the fact that most Alphas there weren’t attractive. The majority were the complete opposite of Louis’ type, and the few he did consider attractive were happily dancing with girls. 

He was seconds away from giving up entirely, or maybe he would start looking for a Beta, when a rough hand was placed on his bicep. Louis looked over his shoulder, eyes meeting another mans. The man smiled down at Louis, hand squeezing his arm lightly. Louis turned completely towards him, the lad attractive enough in Louis’ opinion. “‘M Louis.” 

“Hi. I’m Nick.” Nick smiled at him, leading him to a quieter area of the room. Louis followed easily, not needing to be persuaded. 

“So, are you in this frat?” Louis asked conversationally, sipping his beer slowly. The bottle was cold in his right hand, condensation slick against his palm. 

“Yeah, I am. Quite like it too, really.” Nick chuckled. 

Louis hummed, gripping his beer bottle tighter. He peered around Nick, seeing Zayn and Liam making out against a closed door. He smiled to himself, truly happy his best friend had someone as nice as Liam. He focused back on Nick, who now had a hand on Louis’ hip. “I hate frats.” 

“What? Why are you here then?” Nick asked, seemingly unaffected by Louis’ bitter tone. A smirk was on the taller mans lips as he leaned closer. 

Louis shrugged, leaning against the wall. “My friends made me come.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here.” Nick winked, hand squeezing Louis’ hip. Louis was faintly aware that Nick smelt of cigarettes, and for a second he wondered if that was the Alphas scent, or if he had smoked recently. 

“Lou!” Louis’ eyes widened at the call of his name, cursing under his breath as he saw Harry walking towards him. Nick didn’t seem to notice the other Alpha approaching as he leaned in closer to the Omega. Nicks lips were soon becoming closer to Louis’, the smell of beer on his tongue stronger than ever. 

“Louis.” Louis’ eyes shot up, Harry now standing just behind Nick. Nick paused, aware of the Alphas presence behind him. 

“Yes, Harry?” 

Harry stood confident behind Nick. He looked unfairly attractive, Louis thought. A new maroon shirt clinging to his chest, black skinny jeans hugging his thighs, and hair tied up into a small bun. The older boy so obviously one of the most attractive Alphas in the building. Although, he had a scowl on his face. -3 attractiveness points. Maybe if he smiled he would gain those back, but his expression seemed permanent for the time being. “Come with me, please.” 

Louis’ eyebrows shot up, left hand raising only to rest on Nicks shoulder. It was an accidental movement, which seemed to make Nick ecstatic and Harry impossibly more aggravated. Louis only smiled sweetly over Nicks shoulder. “Now why would I do that?” 

Harry let a low growl, right fist clenching by his hip. Nick looked over his shoulder then, meeting Harrys eye. Nick looked noticeably shocked once he saw the Alpha, hand dropping from Louis’ hip. “Hey, Styles. What’s up?” 

“Josh is looking for you. He’s in the basement.” Harry spoke to Nick, eyes full of something Louis couldn’t place. Nick didn’t move, Louis’ palm still resting on his skin. “He wants to see you. Now.” 

Harrys voice was firm. Nick shuddered slightly, stepping back from Louis. “Yeah, okay. See you later, Styles. Nice to meet you, Louis.” 

Nick winked at Louis before walking away. Louis’ hand now dangling at his side. Louis glared at the Alpha in front of him, eyes shooting daggers into Harrys skin. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Louis gaped at Harry. “Why on earth would I be thanking you for that?”

“Josh is Nicks boyfriend.” He spoke lowly. “I figured you wouldn’t want to become a home wrecker.” 

“He- boyfriend?” Louis squeaked, nearly dropping his beer at the new information, guilt filling his stomach. He had touched another Omegas boyfriend. His eyes filled with sympathy for the Omega, hoping he knew Nick was cheating scum. “I didn’t know.” 

“I know you didn’t, Louis.” Harry smiled, taking the beer from Louis’ hands before the Omega could drop it. 

Harry retreated back into the main living area, the crowd sucking him in and away from Louis’ view. Louis sighed, still feeling guilt in his chest from his encounter with Nick. He slumped against the wall. Louis stood there until Perrie dragged him home at an ungodly hour of the night. He spared one glance behind him when Perrie walked him out of the house, eyes catching Harrys for the briefest of movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked chapter two! <3 please leave comments and kudos, and thanks to everyone who did so on chapter one. the support i got from just one chapter makes me so happy!! <33


End file.
